The Challenge For A Witch's Love
by ladybard83
Summary: Hermione remains at the castle to help with repairs and in the process stumbles upon a broken time turner. When she accidently activates the time turner she finds herself in the past, eighty years in the past. Now she must not only deal with the possibility of not being able to return to her own time but it seems the two most unlikely people are being to fall in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt to write a McGonagall/Hermione story but I've had this idea in my head for ages begging to be written. This is an AU time turner story and I've taken the liberty of changing a lot of things that happened at the end of Deathly Hallows as well as the epilogue. I've also changed McGonagall's date of birth as well as the date of when Dumbledore began teaching at Hogwarts to suit my needs, so there. This will be a femslash involving MM/HG and Hooch/HG so if that's not your thing feel free to leave. I don't own Harry potter or the characters I'm just borrowing them and temporarily putting them in rainbow colored shirts.**

**The Challenge For A Witch's Love: Chapter one**

It broke her heart to see this place in shambles, this place that she considered her second home. It tore at every seam in her soul particularly the very room she stood in now.

It has been three days since the great battle at Hogwarts and while some had immediately returned home to mourn their losses others, like Hermione, remained to help with repairs. All of the Weasleys and Harry included had left the following morning. Mrs. Weasley had tried her best to urge Hermione to come to the burrow as well if only for a few days to rest. Hermione had kindly declined however stating that now that the danger of the past seven years was finally over she now found herself full of excess energy to burn.

Now here she was standing before the crumbling walls of professor McGonagalls private chambers. Over the years she had come to this very room many times to talk with her favorite professor. The two met at least once a week to discuss the latest articles in Transfiguration Today or debating Gamp's Law of elemental transfiguration versus Waddell's theory of evolutionary transfiguration over a cup of tea.

The young witch sighed deeply as her fingers skimmed over the remarkably still intact mahogany desk where her mentor would sit to grade classwork. She always loved this desk, from the spiraling legs that twisted down into clawed feet to the beautiful coat of arms molding beaming out in the front.

Hermione knew the symbols almost as well as she knew her own name, it was the McGonagall family crest. It was a shield with the left side displaying an eagle in the midst of taking off in flight with a fish in its beak symbolizing bravery and leadership but also generosity. The right side consisted of a fox standing on its hind legs with it's fore legs resting on the hilt of a sword imbedding in the ground. This part representing wisdom coupled with honor. A stag stood on either side of the shield and the two sides were separated by a long feather. Above the shield there was a banner with the words _Innleachd Onair Faoil Sàsta, _Intellect honor generosity and peace of mind, the McGonagall family motto.

The young woman smiled fondly at the image before moving along to the window. She frowned once again as she viewed the goings on out on Hogwarts grounds. A section of the grounds was being sectioned off and turned into a burial site for the casualties who had no family to claim them. Off to the right side of the castle just behind the Quidditch pitch there was an area of flat ground, this was the chosen location for the impromptu cemetery.

Hermione's heart saddened at the thought of all those that were lost in the war. Images of Fred, Tonks and Lupin came to her mind first and she tried to hold back the tears that threaten to fall.

For all his faults in his inability to be serious she would always remember what a wonderful person Fred was. His talent of bringing laughter everywhere would be sorely missed. She knew that George would never be the same of that she was sure and for that reason her sadness deepened.

Tonks had been a great friend to Hermione and Ginny for the last three years. Other than Ginny Tonks was one of the only girl friends that Hermione had and the only one that she didn't feel the urge to roll her eyes every so often because of boy talk or gossip or makeup tips. Tonks had a way of bringing light into a room no matter how dark the situation seemed. To know that little Teddy Lupin would never experience that made Hermione feel that the world had cheated the young boy of one of the greatest gifts he could ever have.

Remus Lupin, the one person other than her mentor who Hermione could relate to most, another gift lost to fate's unkindness. The silliness and creativity that his mother would have given Teddy would have been perfectly balanced with his father's wit and intellect. The love that they had held for one another was the kind that lives on in books and fairy tales.

The list of others went on but it was at that moment that Hermione's train of thought was broken by the voice behind her. "It is best to not to stare too long my dear. I find myself unable to keep from shedding my fair share of tears if my eyes linger."

Hermione turned to find Professor McGonagall standing stoically aside her desk. She hadn't even heard her enter the room and considering how much rubble littered the floor that was truly a feat. The older witch had a kind but sympathetically sad smile upon her face. Taking the remaining steps forward she took a quick glimpse out the window. "There is not a day that goes by that I do not dwell in thoughts of those we have loved and lost."

The younger witch followed her gaze before nodding in agreement then back at the elder. "Do you miss him terribly? Dumbledore? I never knew how close you two were but at his funeral I could see the pain in your eyes."

McGonagall's lips tighten into a line as she looked away from the scene just beyond the window's ledge. "He was one of my dearest friend, one of two of my best friends. He became the transfiguration professor when I was in my third year and was responsible for my deep love of the subject. He had taught me so much and encouraged my eagerness to get my third level mastery of transfiguration as well as come to Hogwarts to teach. I think in some ways he was more of a brother to me than my own siblings were."

She looked back at the young woman, her eyes cloudy and her control slipping just a fraction just enough to allow a single tear to fall. "It is not just him that I miss though. I've always thought of the students here as my own children and there is nothing more tragic to a parent than to see your child die before their time right in front of you. It is the memory of those innocent lives lost that will haunt me more than any other horrors I have witnessed in my life."

Hermione nodded again after one more glance out the window. "To the wizarding world we are heroes, Ron and Harry, you and I. All of the ones that fought the dark side and lived are celebrated and honored. But it's them that I honor, the ones who didn't make it. The ones who gave their lives to prevent our world from turning into the Hell that Voldemort would have made it into. I would give anything to have been able to prevent so much death. There was really only one person who deserved to die in all this and after taking so much from so many people over the years he still managed to take more the day he died."

McGonagall took the remaining steps forward and placed an arm around her student's shoulder. "Yes he did. It is truly sad to see what one can become when love holds no place in your heart. He had no love for any other and no one loved him. In a way one could actually feel some sort of pity for him, however minimal it may be. To think that perhaps if one person had been able to show him love in whatever form it may be that all this could have been prevented."

With that said McGonagall gave a slight squeeze to Hermione's shoulder before stepping away and turning to the disarray of her suite. "Well my dear I suppose we have our work cut out for us today. Again I must thank you Ms. Granger for your assistance in the repairs of the school. Goodness knows we needed all the help we could get."

Hermione moved over to a pile of stones and personal effects that blocked the way into what she could only assume led to the professor's bedroom and bathing area. "I couldn't in good conscience have left with the castle in the state that it's in. I think the work we've put in to put the building back together has actually helped me a bit in the healing process."

McGonagall smiled in understanding, she felt the same way. She point to the wreckage in front of the girl and motioned towards her things that lay scattered among the debris. "Just take any of my things that you find in that mess and put them into the boxes there. I will sort through them later. Once we've collected everything we can begin to reconstruct the walls and such."

The young woman knelt down and began to grab anything that was stuck under a large piece of stonework and did as she was told. Quills, papers and books were placed in one box while things like photos and other mementos were placed in another.

One of the things that Hermione had come across in her chores was a photo that she had seen numerous times sitting on the professor's desk. It was a picture of McGonagall standing in front a beautiful stone fountain, water spout carved into the shape of a nymph with the water pouring out of a jug. The professor looked to be about seventeen or eighteen when the photo was taking and she looked so much more carefree than the reserved woman she was today.

Her long black hair was loose and blowing back and forth in the wind and her arm was wrapped around the waist of another woman. The other woman had light brown hair that came to just below her shoulders and her hawk like eyes went from look at McGonagall with mirth to looking at the person taking the picture with love and admiration. McGonagall had the same look as well when she looked at the photographer.

The first time Hermione had seen this picture she knew that there had to be quite some story behind the look and had asked the professor about it. McGonagall had only told her that it was a picture her and Madam Hooch, the two had been best friends since their first year at Hogwarts and still were. She did not go into any more detail than that however and only gave a wry grin when she saw the look of dissatisfaction on her protégé's face.

Hermione moved to pick the photo up from the ground and as she took hold of the broken frame a fragment of the shattered glass nicked her finger. She quickly dropped the offending object and stuck her finger in her mouth with a hiss.

It was then that she noticed something shiny and shimmering on the floor beneath the picture. This time carefully grabbed the frame she moved it over to see what lay beneath it. There lying on the ground was another item that Hermione was very familiar with, a time turner. The very one she had used in her third year, the one she later discovered personally belonged to the very professor that had given it to her.

The hourglass was cracked and some of the sand had seeped out onto the floor but most of it still remained in the object. Hermione picked up the time turner and held it in her hand ready to bring it over and place it in the box. As she stood and the item moved about in her hand a few of the grains of sands began to spill into her hands and made its way into the cut in her finger.

With the chain of the time turner hung around her wrist Hermione hissed once more as her injured finger burned with the intrusion of the sands. Once the time turner had been released it swung dangling around her forearm and with her knowing the hourglass began to rapid turn.

Hermione was startled as she noticed that the room was spinning. It room suddenly was rebuilt as though nothing had happened and figures were moving about in at a dizzying speed. One moment the room was light from the sun shining through the window and a second later it was dark with barely any moonlight.

Looking down at the time turner hanging from her arm her heart stopped to see that the hour glass was spinning and spinning faster than it ever had when she had previously used it. She grabbed it with a fumbling hand and suddenly the room came to a sudden stop.

Hermione's heart was thumping out of her chest, her pulse racing. She knew she had gone back in time, the question was how far back. She looked around the room but hardly recognized it, Professor McGonagall things were not there.

"Excuse Miss?" A voice behind suddenly startled her as she turned around. Her jaw dropped at the person who had spoken. "But you mind telling me who you are and what you are doing in my rooms?"

There stood none other than Dumbledore, well at least she was pretty sure it was Dumbledore. In truth this particular man, he looked to be in his early thirties with long brown hair tied behind his head and a long beard. But she knew this was Dumbledore because of the one thing that did not change in is elder age, those twinkling knowing blue eyes of his. "Professor Dumbledore?"

The man looked her curiously because of the familiar tone and surprise in her voice. "Yes that is who I am. And you are?"

A still stunned Hermione could only gap as she mechanically told him. "My name is Hermione Granger. Please sir you could you tell me the year?"

Professor Dumbledore looked down to the girl's hand and that was when he noticed the object she held. A look of understanding passed over his face. "We are currently in the year 1918 Ms. Granger."

The time turner slipped from Hermione's hand as darkness took over her vision and she fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

The first sensation that Hermione registered as she began to come to was pain. A dull throbbing pain behind her right ear.

With a groan she reached behind her head and felt a large bump. She winced while opening her eyes to thankfully soft light. Opening her eyes wider she looked around to find herself in a small bedroom and the one person she had been hoping had been just a hallucination

"Ah Ms. Granger. I'm glad to see you're finally waking. I'm afraid that you took a rather hard knock to the head when you fainted." Professor Dumbledore was sat at the edge of her bed smiling down at her. In his hand he held a vial which he handed to her once she slowly sat herself up. "Here's a pain potion for your head. I'm afraid the knot will remain and will be sensitive for some time but this will take away the immediate pain you are feeling."

After she downed the vile tasting liquid she looked around the room to find that she and the professor were not alone. When Dumbledore noticed where her eyes were he cleared his throat as he waved the two others forward. "Please allow me to introduce you to Professor Dippet, the current headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry."

An elder man with long flowing white hair and equally long and white beard stepped forward. His large robes billowing as he gave Hermione a short bow with a smile.

Dumbledore turned to the woman behind him next. "This is Ms. Ottaline Gambol, the current Minister for Magic."

The woman moved around to the opposite side of the bed and sat beside Hermione, taking the girl's hand into her own. "I know that your present situation must frighten you very much so my dear. Professor Dumbledore has informed us of your sudden appearance in his chambers, as well as the broken time turner that was found in your possession."

Hermione nodded her head slowly at the woman. "Yes, I found it while I was helping the headmistress clean up the debris in her office. I had a cut on my hand and when I picked up the time turner some of the sand got into the wound. I dropped the time turner when I felt the sting of the sand in my cut but I didn't know that the chain was on my wrist. The next thing I know the hourglass was spinning and I found myself here."

Professor Dippet curled his finger around his long thin beard. "Well now…that explains how you have traveled so far back in time."

Hermione's brow creased as she looked at the forlorn expression on the three faces. "I don't understand. How have I traveled to this time? I thought a time turner only allowed one to travel back a few hours."

Dumbledore nodded his head solemnly at her. "That is true Ms. Granger. Typically the most one is able to travel back in time is one full day however when the time sands entered your blood stream the time projection was magnified by tenfold for each grain of sand. Half of a second equaling a full year, two for a full second and so on. My guess is that it took you no more than forty seconds to stop the hourglass from spinning thus sending you back eighty years into the past."

Hermione looked down to the cut on her hand, it was bandaged with a soft cloth now. She clenched her fist and closed her eyes. "How do I go back to my own time then? Is there a way to reverse this?"

Ms. Gambol looked kindly at her as she frowned. "I'm afraid not my dear. At less none that we know of."

Professor Dumbledore placed a hand on her knee and gave a slight squeeze. "We will search for a solution none the less however. If there is a way to send you back to your time we will find it."

Professor Dippet nodded in agreement as he pulled a long pipe from his inner robe and used the tip of his wand to light it. "In the meantime however we will need find a way to…well…hide you in plain sight so to speak."

Dumbledore waved his wand towards the door and a moment later a teapot and four cups levitated into the room. As the tea began to pour itself Dumbledore stood and moved to the foot of the bed. "What our dear headmaster means Ms. Granger is that since we do not know the length of your stay, for the time being we will need to provide you with a false identity while you are here. Tell me Hermione, how old are you? Were you a student in Hogwarts when you left your time?"

Hermione took a hold of the teacup that hovered in front of her. She could only stare blankly into the cup, she felt so numb. This was all too surreal and Hermione wasn't sure if she wanted to scream or cry her eyes out. "I'm nineteen sir. The date was May 5 1998 when I left my own time. I would have been graduating from Hogwarts in June if it hadn't been for the war."

The minister's back straightened as she frowned at the girl. "The war?"

Dumbledore held a hand up to Hermione to stop her from saying more. "No no Ms. Granger you must not tell us anything of the future. Nor anything about our future selves for that matter. I had seen the look in your eyes when you first appeared in my chambers, you looked like you had seen a ghost. I know that somehow in your time we are acquainted, but I must ask you to share no more vital details. To do so could drastically alter future events and we cannot risk any interference in the timeline."

Hermione bit her lip, if only he knew that right at that moment she thought that perhaps altering the future wouldn't exactly be a bad thing. The young woman nodded in agreement never the less to ease the professor's fears.

Dumbledore bowed his head in thanks before looking over to the headmaster. "Well Armando? I think Ms. Granger will be able to pass for a student in the following year wouldn't you say?"

The older wizard rubbed his chin as he examined her looks. "I believe so. We will need to change your name however. Granger is most definitely not a pureblood name and though most here do not hold much prejudice over muggleborns, which I assume you are, there are those who unfortunately still hold onto old family tradition and beliefs. The less suspicion there is of your background the less likely the rest of the students will try to harass you." With that he looked over to the Minister.

The witch smiled as she walked over to a chair in the corner of the room where a messenger bag was sat. "I took the liberty of having my elf bring me some files of people from other countries that have recently passed away and had no living family. When Dumbledore told me about the means of your arrival I had a feeling these may come in handy. I perused the files as you slept and I believe I have found the perfect alias." She hand a few scrolls over to Hermione who opened them and began to read the description of her new persona.

Genevieve Duchamps, born in 1801 in Lyons France to Francois Duchamps and Evangeline Lourdane, a wealthy pureblood family that met with an unfortunate end. Monsieur and Madame Duchamps were the victims of a tragic accident involving a sphinx while visiting Cairo.

The girl was ten when her parents died and she was sent to live with the only family member she had left, an elderly great great uncle of her father's family. He lived in Australia for work during the fall, winter and spring of each year and in England during the summer. She lived with him and attended an Australian wizarding school then spent the summer in a small cottage in the English countryside.

Her uncle passed away from natural means when Genevieve turned seventeen while finishing her sixth year. Genevieve herself passed away only a week ago while in the summer home, murdered by nothing more than a burglar.

Ms. Ottaline took a sip of her tea while watching Hermione read the scroll. "No one knows of the girl's death yet. You will assume her identity for the time being and attend the following school year at Hogwarts. Since there are no more members of the Duchamps family left you will be able to use the inheritance left to Ms. Duchamps to buy school supplies and clothing with none the wiser."

Hermione winced at her words, the whole thing sounded so cold. The poor girl had just died and here she was taking the girl's life and her money like some vulture.

Dumbledore resumed his seat next to her on the bed and took Hermione's hand. "I know that this all sounds rather heartless Ms. Granger. Ms. Duchamp's life was cut so short and with such a sad history. But it is a necessary evil I'm afraid." He patted her hand in sympathy before turning towards the Minister.

"Minister Gambol, I think for the time being perhaps Miss Granger should come to stay with me at my home since there is still a full three months till the new school year begins. I will acquired some clothing for her and inform her of our time's most current events so she is well prepared before classes begin."

Professor Dippet blew a puff of smoke out of his mouth while raising an eyebrow. "Um…Albus? Aren't your niece and her friend coming to spend the summer with you while their parents are abroad in America? Is Miss Granger staying there truly wise my friend?"

Albus grinned up at the headmaster. "I believe it is the best solution Armando. The girls will not be arriving until the first of June. That will give me a week to acclimate Miss Granger to our time and once they arrive she can befriend the girls, providing a more solid background to her story once the school year begins."

Hermione squirmed uncomfortably in the bed as she looked at her former headmaster. "I have to confess sir that while I have numerous friends in my time now they mostly became my friends due to circumstance. I seem to have trouble making friends. Most of the time in Hogwarts I was teased for being a know it all. Even my own house teased me for the fact that I'd rather spend the day reading than playing Quidditch."

The professor smiled that twinkling smile of his. "Well I think that you'll find a comrade indeed in my niece's best friend Min. She has a deep love of knowledge as well."

Hermione bit her lip as she took a deep breath. "Thank you for allowing me to stay in your home sir. It is truly kind of you." Tears were forming in her eyes but she did her best to hold them back.

Dumbledore moved closer to her and pulled Hermione into his arms. "Do not thank me my dear. I think that it will benefit you best to be around a familiar face right now."

Hermione nodded into his shoulder and she began to sob. The minister and the headmaster quietly left the room to give the girl some peace.

The shock of the day's events and energy used in her grief left Hermione exhausted and she found herself being lower down onto her bed and covered with the duvet as she succumbed to sleep.

One week later

Roland Hooch was reclined against the headboard of a large four poster bed flipping through the latest Quidditch articles in the daily prophet, much to the annoyance of her best friend.

Minerva was busy packing the last of her things while Ro was lazing about, her face hidden behind the newspaper. "You know could help me pack instead of just lying there useless like a wart on a toad's arse."

Roland folded the corner of the newspaper down enough to peek over it at Minerva. "I could but we both know that you can't stand the way I pack a suitcase and you'll start yelling at me that I'm doing it all wrong before I've put even a single pair of your knickers in it."

Minerva arched a brow at her with a frown before she nodded with a smile. "Aye this is true. Well you could at least talk to me while I'm packing."

The brunette folded the paper up and placed it on the bed besides her then sat up straighter. "You're a right pain sometimes you know? I still have trouble figuring out how we ever became friends."

Minerva smirked at her as she began folding up her unmentionables and placing them in the luggage. "It started because you were more interested in Quidditch in our first year than you were in studying for potions and had to come to me to tutor you."

Roland nodded in agreement. "Oh right. That's why I keep you around."

The darker haired young woman took the item in her hand and bunched it up before throwing it at the other. Rolanda found herself with a face full of silk and lace and laughed as she pulled the chemise off her head.

She held the article of undergarments up to view. "Whoo hoo, are you going to be using this to win our wager this year? Because I think you'll need to cut a slit in the sides if that's the case." Her laughter increased as Minerva smacked her leg before taking her chemise back.

She stuck her tongue out at her friend while refolding it and placing it with the others. "I'll have you know that I don't need anything to help me win our wager. I have my wit and charm, or did you forget that it was me that won last year?"

Roland scoffed as she waved the other off. "That's only because Marjorie got that rejection letter from the ministry about joining the department of mysteries. She was vulnerable and you got to her first."

The corner of Minerva's mouth quirked. "Like I said…I won."

Rolanda rolled her eyes as she leaned back against the headboard again. "Yeah yeah. Well…who are we picking for our competition this year? Lord knows that the choices of lovely ladies to woo into our bedchamber this year will be rather slim."

Minerva thought hard as she closed her suitcase and placed it on the floor next to the others. She looked over her shoulder at Ro as she moved to her bookcase and desk. "How about Mary Edgecombe?"

The other girl grinned as she blew on her nails then buffed them against her shirt. "Already had her during the Halloween feast in fifth year." She had a smug smile as she turned her head back to Minerva. "How about Sarah Pinkellet?"

Minerva grimaced as she pointed her wand to her books and shrunk them all. "Absolutely not! That girl is far too clingy."

The two continued to make suggestion for the next fifteen minutes as Minerva finished her packing. When the ebony haired witch had finished she moved her luggage downstairs and the two went into the parlor room to say goodbye to both their parents who would be leaving the following day to do some studying of new dragon hybrids in both north and south America.

After their hugs and kisses the two walked to the entrance room and took out a feather that Minerva's parents given her a moment ago. The feather was the portkey that would bring the girls to the front door of Rolanda's uncle, Albus Dumbledore.

Uncle Albus wasn't technically her uncle per say, his father was actually her maternal grandmother's brother. Rolanda had always referred to him as uncle Albus though or sometimes Uncle Al to his amusement.

"You know I'll never be able to thank your uncle enough for letting us stay with him while our parents are away. I don't think I could've stood to spend my whole summer in America." Minerva shrunk all of her luggage and placed them in her pocket before holding out the feather for Rolanda to get a hold of it.

Rolanda curled her lip in disgust. "Neither could I. Imagine no fish and chips, that Merlin awful accent and I heard that they've completely changed the way Quidditch is played. I would have never survived."

Minerva cuffed her on the back of the head with a smile. "You are such an idiot."

A second later the portkey activated and the two girls felt themselves being pulled into a void and spit back out. They landed safely in the beautiful front garden of Uncle Al's large country cottage.

The two walked through the garden towards the house. Ro looked sideways at her friend. "How about Holly Ingleside?"

Minerva gave her a strange look. "That sixth year with the caterpillar eyebrow? I thought we were supposed to pick the prettiest girl in Hogwarts to get into bed?"

Rolanda laughed as they approached the front door and knocked. "Alright I'll take that as a no."

The door opened to reveal a smiling Albus Dumbledore. Rolanda hugged her uncle and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Hello Uncle Al, what has my favorite uncle been up to hmm?"

Albus hugged the girl back then nodded to Minerva. "Oh you know me my dear. Always causing a bit a mischief where ever I go." He laughed. "Well come in, come in and make yourselves at home. Merlin knows it's not the first time either of you have been here." He waved the girl's in.

As the trio made their way into the entryway they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Albus turned towards the sound and smile. "Ah Miss Duchamps please come down and joins us so that I may introduce you to my two favorite students."

The wizard turned back to his niece who gave him a questioning look. "I'm afraid that I have an additional guest who will be staying with us for the duration of the summer my dears. Her name is Genevieve Duchamps and she will be joining you in your finally year at Hogwarts. Please make her feel welcomed, she has been through a rather difficult time."

The two girls nodded as they heard the newcomer making the final steps that would bring her into view. Albus moved over to Rolanda's side and revealed the young woman who descended the stairs.

Both Rolanda and Minerva could feel their hearts beating faster. Minerva swallowed a hard lump in her throat and Rolanda's jaw dropped.

There, coming down the steps was absolutely the most beautiful young woman that the best friends had ever seen in their lives. The two whispered below their breath as she approached them. "Holy Merlin"

"Miss Duchamps I would like you to meet my niece Rolanda and her best friend and my star transfiguration student Minerva."

Hermione's jaw dropped in awe as well when she first saw the two witches. She knew them instantly and Dumbledore's introduction confirmed her suspicion, Professor McGonagall and Madam Hooch.

The young woman managed to school her features quickly however and she smiled at the two as she gave a brief curtsy. "Please call me Gen. It's a pleasure to meet you both, I hope that we can become good friends before we begin our school year together.

The other two witches could only smile and nod back dumbly, unable to actually form words.

Albus clapped his hands together. "Well girls you know where your rooms are. Why don't you go and bring your things up then meet us in the dining room. Dinner should be ready very soon."

Minerva and Rolanda once again could only nod in response.

Albus held his arm out to Hermione and lead her towards the dining room.

The two witches still stood there slack jawed even after the two had left. They slowly turned to look at one another and both smiled wolfishly at each other. "I think we found the most beautiful witch in Hogwarts." Ro smirked and held out her hand.

Minerva took Ro's hand and shook it while smiling herself. "May the best witch win."


	3. Chapter 3

The two young witches scrambled up the stairs and into their separate rooms. They unshrunk their luggage, charmed all of their clothing and such to move into their proper places then washed up in record time.

It was roughly ten minutes later that the two sprinted back downstairs and into the dining room where Hermione and Dumbledore were seated and talking adamantly. Dumbledore was sat at the head of the eight person table while Hermione sat to his right.

While standing in the doorway both Rolanda and Minerva quickly looked to one another before pushing the other out of the way to get to the seat next to the beautiful brunette.

Rolanda grabbed Minerva's arm and managed to spin the witch around while slipping pass her then plopped herself into the seat with a smile. Minerva gave her friend a good long narrow eyed stare the entire walk around the table to the seat on the other side of Dumbledore.

They hadn't been very discreet in their fight for the chair so they were now met with the very curious glances of the other two diners. Dumbledore had a knowing smirk on his face while Hermione just looked plain confused by the whole thing, but still very cute in Minerva's opinion.

The darker haired witch cleared her throat as she looked to the others. "Um…this side tends to…get a bit drafty."

Rolanda raised an eyebrow at her with amusement. "Yes…it does. I'm glad I'm over here where I can be warm and cozy." She inconspicuously slid her chair a fraction of an inch closer to her target while smirking.

Albus' eyes shone with amusement. "Yes well perhaps the mushroom and watercress soup that Bixby has prepared will…take the chill away." Chuckling to himself he raised his hands and gave a short clap.

A moment later a small young male elf appeared with a hovering serving bowl. "Good evenings Master Dumbledore and young misses. Bixby hopes youse have good appetites, been making wonderful foods all day Bixby has." With a snap of his little fingers the serving bowl settled in the center of the table and began to ladle spoonfuls of soup into each person's bowl.

As the elf began to pour drinks for everyone, Dumbledore turned towards Minerva with a smile. "Well Minerva with only one year at Hogwarts left it seems that the time for you to decide on your future career path is coming closer and closer. May I ask if you've had any thoughts to what direction you will take?"

He gave a quick glance over to Rolanda. "I know my niece has already made a decision. Although when you have one of the most renowned Quidditch teams practically breaking down your door to join I'm sure it's rather hard to say no." He smiled at the chestnut haired young woman whose chest puffed up so much she looked like a preening peacock.

Minerva to smiled at her best friend. "Aye well who could blame them really? Ro is one of the best chasers Gryffindor's had in quite some time."

Rolanda took her glass of pumpkin juice and held it up. "Why thank you my dear. Of course I've got one of the best beaters to watch my back."

Hermione grinned as she subconsciously rolled her eyes. _Great, even here I'll have to suffer through having two friends who are obsessed with Quidditch._ She turned her eyes from Rolanda to Minerva. "So you both play Quidditch?" Looking back at the witch next to her she smiled as she pointed a chin in Ro's direction. "What team has been calling on you to join?"

Hermione knew very well which team Madam Hooch played for before becoming a professor at Hogwarts but she felt it best to ask and keep up her role.

Once again Ro's chest puffed up as she took in the young woman at her side. "The Holyhead Harpies, the only all-female team in Britain. Vera Hesper herself came to my final match against Ravenclaw last year. She said if I keep playing so well that she'd be the first to offer me a contract when I graduate from Hogwarts."

Minerva, wanting to take the attention off of her rival, cleared her throat to get Hermione to look at her. "Do you play Ms. Duchamps?"

Hermione shook her head while stirring her soup a bit to cool it off. "No I'm afraid I don't and please call me Gen. My three best friends are big fans however so I'm never uninformed about the subject." She giggled to herself, _'Professor McGonagall's Scottish brogue doesn't seem as pronounced now as it does in my time, I wonder why?'_

Grinning to herself, Hermione thought of her friends. "Ronald is madly in love with the Chudley Cannons and his sister Ginny is a fan of the Holyhead Harpies. It was a veritable war in their house whenever the two teams had a match together. My other friend Harry plays seeker at school." Hermione could feel her heart clench at the thought of them. The entire week that she had spent in this time thus far had been about fifty percent learning her character and fifty percent crying for her family and friends.

Rolanda took a deep gulp from her drink before quirking an eyebrow at the young woman. "Why would they be fans of English teams? I heard the Thundelarra Thunderers were doing remarkably well this year."

Realizing her error Hermione quickly scanned her brain for information from Quidditch through the ages before answering. "Yes well Ron used to be a fan of theirs until he went to one of their games a few years back. He asked the keeper for an autograph and was completely snubbed."

Minerva scoffed into her spoon as she lowered it from her mouth. "I've heard that moron Travers could be quite a bit of a snob."

Hermione nodded in agreement, her riotous curls of chocolate colored hair bouncing with it, sending the scent of vanilla and cinnamon straight into Rolanda's nose. The witch inhaled deeply and quietly sighed as her eyes slightly rolled into the back of her head. _God she smells good!_

"Quite right you are there Minerva. Anyway, since Australian only has two teams Ron and Ginny decided to branch out more because according to them the Woolongong Warriors just aren't up to par." Hermione nearly let out a loud 'whew' after that near slip up.

The future headmistress couldn't help but smile at the way her name sounded coming from the brunette's lips. "So what about yourself my dear? Is it that you only enjoy watching Quidditch or that you don't like the game at all?"

Biting lightly on her lower lip, Hermione cast her eyes down to her soup. "I enjoy watching the game, it's just…well…I sort of have a slight fear of flying. I've never really enjoyed it much but my fear escalated a few years ago when I had to ride a hippogriff then again when I rode on a thestral."

Rolanda's spoon fell into her soup with a light splash. "You rode a hippogriff and a thestral? You can see thestrals?" All three of the time appropriate people were gaping at the girl.

Hermione cleared her throat as she nervously played with the spoon in her bowl. "Uh…yes I did ride both, neither by choice. At the time I couldn't see thestrals, my friend Harry could and he helped me onto it."

Dumbledore's eyebrows furrowed at this last statement. "You say you couldn't at the time. Am I to assume that you can see them now?"

The young woman lowered her head a bit as she leaned forward. "Unfortunately sir yes, I can see them now."

The wizard solemnly nodded as the group quieted for a moment before resuming on the topic of Minerva's future plans.

After the soup was finished Bixby served the group a roasted rosemary and thyme herbed chicken with carrots and potatoes. When this was finished the four then retired to the sitting room for tea and some lemon shortbread biscuits.

Hermione was asked every question imaginable by the two other witches. She had been prepared to answer questions regarding her parents, her upbringing, her time in Urelic wizarding school for education. She had not, however, been prepared for questions such as 'What is your favorite pastime hobby?' 'What is your favorite color?' 'Do you prefer beautiful scenery or exotic adventures?'

These were the questions that Rolanda and Minerva had in mind nevertheless. Hermione just thought that perhaps the two just wanted to get to know her on more of a personal level. Dumbledore on the other hand just sat back in his chair sipping his tea with a small smile.

"Do you enjoy plays Gen? There's a production of Gerda Wurda and the Book of a Thousand Spells being performed in the village tomorrow evening, perhaps you would care to join me?" Minerva stated impishly while eyeing the beauty seated beside her.

Somehow Ro and Minerva had managed to manuveur themselves and Hermione to sit on the sofa with Hermione in the middle while Dumbledore sat in an ancient armchair.

As Hermione opened her mouth to reply Rolanda waved Minerva off. "Oh come now Min, I'm sure this lovely lady would like to do something a bit more fun than watch a play. Only old fuddy duddies like yourself and uncle Al enjoy those." She winked at the girl in question. "I've got a better idea. How about you join me instead to go see a game of Liloo ball?"

Hermione scrunched her eyebrows trying to decipher what exactly Rolanda had invited her to. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Liloo ball, it's mermish for whirlpool ball, it's a game the local merpeople of Colwyn Bay play. They're actually quite friendly with wizards and witches so they invite them to come see their games. It's sort of like muggle polo except it's played underwater on giant seahorses and there's a small whirlpool in the center of the playing field. They set up a bubble chamber off the field for spectators and sell tickets for octopus."

Hermione giggled putting a delicate hand over her mouth as she did so. "They sell tickets for octopus?"

Rolanda smiled at the sweet sound. "Yep, octopi are rare in that area so the merpeople consider them a delicacy. One ticket for one medium sized octopus, or two for a bucket of baby octopus. Fair trade in my opinion."

Hermione could hear a low growling sound coming from the right side of her. She turned to see Minerva practically snarling at Rolanda, her upper lip was even curled up. It suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks why the two had been acting the way they had all evening. They were flirting with her! And now they were trying to get her to go out on a date with one of them!

The brilliant young woman looked over to the transfiguration professor who watched with bemusement as the girl was finally coming to understand the situation she was in.

Hermione was both amused with her predicament and utterly and completely horrified. Here were two of her future professors, much older professors, basically going all caveman on each other over her. This was not something she had ever pictured in her mind to happen.

Although true be told she had always had a small crush on Professor McGonagall she never once looked at it as more than that. Madam Hooch had never even crossed her mind in that capacity considering the two hardly ever saw much less spoke to one another in her time.

Looking back and forth between the two witches now however, Hermione decided that she wouldn't mind going on a date with either one of them. The question was who?

As she thought to herself the two others had managed to start arguing over which outing she would prefer. Hermione raised a hand between the two and looked from one to the other. "Perhaps we could go to both? I'm sure the times for each would allow us to attend both. Rolanda and I can go to the game and have lunch together then afterwards Minerva and I can go to the play and have dinner in the village."

She was attempting to break the tension in the room as well as give both women a hint that she was open to the idea of dating either one of them. Hermione had no idea how long she was going to remain in this time or if she was ever going to go back and figured that she might as well indulge herself in the meantime.

Rolanda and Minerva eyed one another competitively before they nodded in agreement. So it was set that she and Rolanda would leave for the game at half after twelve, after which they would get some lunch then she would meet Minerva in the village for the play which started at six and follow that with dinner in the village.

The rest of the hour was spent mostly with Hermione and Minerva chatting about books they like. Once Minerva learned that Hermione was one of the few other people to read Gouldings Guide to Goblin Enchantments she was finding herself becoming quite enamoured with the young woman. A few hours ago she had only judged her based on her attractiveness but now that she knew that there was a brain behind the beauty, well let's just say that it was the first time that Minerva had ever found someone that she felt like she wouldn't have to tune out dull conversation in her attempt to woo them.

As a matter of fact, and this bit startled even Minerva when it hit her, she could see herself actually falling for this one. She was utterly beautiful, unbelieveably intelligent, and sweetly charming. Minerva McGonagall was completely smitten.

Rolanda wouldn't let herself be cut out of the conversation however and she also would sporadically chat Hermione up on different subjects of interests. Rolanda was impressed when Hermione told her about her attempt to liberate the house elves of her school by providing them with clothes and starting S.P.E.W. Being a lover of animals and beings of all classifications she found herself feeling a bit more for the young woman than just a simple conquest when she retold the tale of how she and her friend Harry had rode on a Hippogriff in an attempt to help free him from an unjustified execution.

When the clock struck nine Dumbledore announced that it was time that everyone head up to their respective rooms and he bid the girls goodnight as they climbed the stairs.

Once they reached the second floor both Minerva and Rolanda took turns saying goodnight to their new friend, Minerva even going as far as to kiss the young woman's hand. Once the two had proceeded down to their own rooms Hermione entered hers and leaned against the door when she closed it. She smiled as she thought of the two witches down the hall fighting for her attention. _This just turned quite interesting indeed._

Rolanda threw herself on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. _Merlin that girl is something else! I think that this one is going to be a bit more of a challenge than the last three years._ She smiled to herself as she thought about Gen. _I think I really like this one, she exciting and she seems strongwilled, so unlike the other girls._ She hummed to herself as she stood and prepared herself for bed.

Minerva had donned her nightgown and brushed her hair before going to the bookcase. Looking at all the titles she spied Gouldings book on the top right shelf. The young woman grinned as she grabbed the book and headed to her bed. As she drew the duvet over herself she thought back to the houseguest in the other room. _Hmm this is the first time that we've actually picked a girl who's actually intelligent. Much better than last year, could barely carry on a conversation with that one without rolling my eyes at least once or twice. Gen seems…well she seems more…my type._

Minerva laid the book across her lap and just stared at it. _She's practically perfect for me._ Minerva ran a hand through her long ebony hair as she thought about the fact that Ro would be having a date with the other witch first tomorrow and she frowned. _I'm not so sure I'm liking this competition any more. Maybe I can talk to Ro tomorrow and tell her that I don't want to continue with our bet with this one or with anyone for that matter. I think I want to try to actually court Gen._

With that last thought Minerva settled herself into her cushion and began to read by candlelight.

**Wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, glad this story is being enjoyed so far. Please keep the coming. On a side note I found Urelic the Australian wizarding school on Harry potter fanon wikia and I'm not sure who to give credit for it to but I want to give credit where credit is due. **


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione was always one to follow a strict morning routine. At home she would wake up at seven in the morning to her beeping alarm clock, take a hot shower while listening to Aerosmith then go downstairs to make breakfast and a pot of coffee for herself and tea for her parents.

Her routine hadn't change in this time but it was the little differences in it that made Hermione feel that she was off balance. She still woke up at seven but it was to the loud ringing sound of a wind up clock. Instead of taking a hot shower she poured warm water into a white porcelain basin and washed her upper body, the water would be warm enough for a shower after breakfast. Her coffee was made and brought to her by a house elf and breakfast was served at eight sharp, whether you were at the table or not.

One of the things Hermione loved most was being able to go into her mum's kitchen and cook a wonderful meal for her parents and herself whenever she was feeling down or stressed. Here she didn't even know what Professor Dumbledore's kitchen looked like.

When Hermione entered the dining room she found the professor already seated at the table reading the Daily Prophet while shaking his head. He scoffed before smacking a hand against the paper and turning towards Hermione. "They're bloody fools…the lot of them."

She arched a brow at him. "Who are fools Professor?" She frowned at the thought that she had never heard Professor Dumbledore swear before and once again had to remind herself that that was a different time, a different place, and the professor that sat before her now was not yet that man.

Dumbledore handed her the paper with a scowl. "The damnable Wizengamot is who. They are now fining and imprisoning any witch or wizard that is discovered giving support to muggles in the war. Four years ago the minister decides that the magical community is not to be involved because of fear for the International Statue of Secrecy and now they want to imprison those that get involved whether they've used magic to assist or not. Don't these fools realize the consequences of what inactivity will do to this country, that if they win the magical community will be just as affected by the devastation?"

Hermione read the article in the paper while in her mind she went back to her History of Magic lessons. Great Britain was currently in the middle of World War One, the very last stretch of it if she remembers correctly. In fact the end of the war would be coming in about five months, sometime at the end of October.

She grinned to herself as she read the contents to herself. Dumbledore seemed to be able to read her mind without using legilimency. "From the look on your face I would say that you know something that I probably shouldn't ask you about."

Hermione glanced at him with a small smile. "Perhaps. Let's just say that I wouldn't worry too much about what they say."

Hermione thought about it for a moment before turning back to him. "Actually I don't think that telling you about this particular bit of knowledge will really affect any outcome in the future."

At his raised eyebrow she giggled and continued. "Through perhaps it would be best just to let events unfold and be surprised."

He chuckled along with her as the two were served their tea and coffee.

Rolanda woke up in a wonderful mood. The sun was shining and birds were chirping happily away, it was the perfect day for a date with a beautiful woman. She smiled to herself as she rose out of bed and readied herself for breakfast.

She descended the staircase with a slight skip in her step. At the last step she could hear her Uncle and Gen talking to one another in the dining room.

As she stepped onto the landing she spied something out of the corner of her eye. There sitting on a small table in the entry way was a small statue of Argus, a monster from Greek mythology. He was a giant with a hundred eyes located all over his body.

Ro looked around to make sure no one was watching then grinned mischievously. Quietly walking over to the table she picked up the statue then made her way back up the stairs and to the door that she knew was Genevieve's room.

Just as she was about to open the door a voice behind her startled her and she almost dropped the statue. "Rolanda Isobella Hooch! What do you think you're doing!?"

Ro looked over her shoulder and found her best friend standing there arms crossed and a foot tapping annoyingly. She turned fully around and held up the statue for Minerva to see with a grin.

The ebony haired young woman looked wide eyed at the item and her arms dropped to the side. "Is that what I think it is?"

Ro's grin grew wider as she patted the statue on top of its head. "Yep, it's the statue that we charmed four years ago to spy on the entry way for us." She looked down at Argus and pulled him to her chest. It had been Rolanda's idea to charm the eyes of the statue to watch everything that happened around it and with a charmed hand mirror Ro and Min were able to see whatever room the statue was in no matter where they were. Rolanda had come up with the idea so that she and Minerva could sneak out of the house at night without being caught.

Minerva's eyebrows furrowed as she crossed her arms again. "And what exactly are you doing with that up here?"

Ro looked around to make sure they were still alone before waving to Minerva to follow here. She opened the door and made her way to Gen's bathing room. When she entered she found a perfect spot on a little table next to the sink, after removing a vase of flowers.

Minerva's jaw dropped as she realized what her friend was doing. "Ro! You can't put that in here! That's an invasion of her privacy!"

Rolanda scoffed as she placed her hands on her hips. "Oh don't be such a stick in the mud Min! It's not like we can hear what she's saying and it isn't in her actual room so we can't watch all the time. We'll only be able to see when she's…" Looking over she gave a small wave towards the bath tub and shower. "…busy."

Minerva looked from her friend to the shower and back again. She held her lip tightly between her teeth. Rolanda turned the other witch towards the door and put an arm around her shoulders. "Come on Min! Tell me you aren't dying to know what that lovely creature looks like beneath her robes? It's no different than when we told each other about our sexual preference when we were in third year then snuck into the perfect baths to watch the sixth years bathing, except we won't need to sneak back to our common room after."

"That's beside the point!" Throwing her hands in the air she huffed before rubbing the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. "I don't want you to put the statue in here. Actually I wanted to speak to you about your date with Genevieve."

Ro looked at the seriousness on her friends face and put the statue down on the table then placed a hand on Minerva's shoulder. "Min? What is it?"

Minerva looked at the brunette between her fingers before dropping her hand. "I…I don't want to compete with you for her." Rolanda's confused look had Minerva shyly glance away. "I think I want to date her, I mean really date her, exclusively. I…I really like this one Ro."

Rolanda turned her head away and dropped her hand to wrap her arms around herself. As she ran a hand through her hair she looked up to see the anxious look on Minerva's face and whispered. "Me to."

The shock on her friends face was not completely unexpected, the words that came next even less so. "You're…? But…you can't! You said yourself that you don't fall in love with girls! That you could never picture yourself settling down with anyone! You CAN'T fall for this one Rolanda!"

Ro looked down at her shoes and rubbed her hands together. "I know what I said! But people can change their minds Minerva!" She sighed deeply before looking up. "I'm not saying this to hurt you Min. You're my best friend and I would never do that to you, but after talking to her last night I felt something that I've never felt before."

She crossed her arms and began to pace in front of the other witch. "We both know that there's only ever been one thing that I've looked for in a woman and that was a bit of fun in the bedroom. I've never told you this before, but ever year that we've had our competition I honestly tried to see if I could really feel anything for our conquests. To see if I could fall in love with someone, Gen is the first person that has ever given me this strange giddy feeling. I'm actually looking forward to spending time with her and not just to get her to sleep with me."

The darker haired witch gave a resigned sigh as her shoulders dropped and she moved to lean against the sink. "So what do we do now?"

Ro moved next to her to copy her stance. "I think we should continue with our plans, but this time to win her heart instead of bedding her then breaking her heart like the others."

Minerva raised one eyebrow at her friend before she nodded her head in agreement. Rolanda shrugged her shoulders "And who knows, after a few dates maybe only one of us will still be interested in her. The important thing is that we make a promise to each that no matter what this, no matter the outcome, won't affect our friendship." She held her pinkie out with a grin.

Minerva smiled back and seized the digit with her own. "Agreed."

The two hugged briefly before heading out and down the stairs to breakfast. The girls walked into the dining room to see both Uncle Albus and Gen finishing up on a full English breakfast. "Hello ladies, glad to see you could join us." He smiled at them through his spoonful of egg.

The girls had the good grace to blush as they approached the table and Rolanda begrudgingly let Minerva sit beside Gen. "Sorry Uncle, we overslept a bit this morning. Good morning Gen!" She paused beside the beautiful brunette, took the girl's hand into her own and kissed it. "I hope you slept well my dear."

Hermione blushed and smiled at the suave move before nodded slightly. "I did, thank you." She could hear Minerva grumbling beside her and shook her head to stop herself from laughing out loud. It was at that moment that Bixby had entered the room and went to Rolanda first to dish out her now cold breakfast.

Hermione, having just finished hers gently wiped her mouth and stood giving the others a polite little curtsy. "If you'll please excuse me, I'm going to go and get washed up for our outing." With that she left for her room and her shower.

Dumbledore returned his attention to the daily prophet. Minerva was just about to tuck in to her own breakfast when she saw a look pass over the other woman's features and freeze. She looked directly at her and mouthed the word 'What?' to her.

Rolanda in response bit her lip before mouthing back 'Statue!' to the other witch. Both women's eyebrows rose up to their hairline before they pushed back their chairs and stood. "On second thought I think we'll both just have an apple and go get ready ourselves, please excuse us Uncle!" The two each grabbed a piece of fruit and raced up to Rolanda's room. Dumbledore just merely shook his head with a smile as he sipped the remainder of his tea.

The door to Rolanda's room opened and shut with a loud slam as the two raced over to the handheld mirror in the top dresser drawer. They moved to sit on her bed as Rolanda touched a signal finger to the glass while says. "Argus, give me sight."

The two gasped as the mirror no longer reflected their faces but it now broadcasted the most spectacular view in Genevieve's bathing room. Frankly that of the girl in question naked and wet in the shower and touching the most delicious parts of her body with a loofah, luckiest damned sponge on the planet both thought.

"Holy…" Said one.

"Merlin…" Said the other.


End file.
